Godzilla: Age of Apocalypse
by tohodynasty
Summary: A year after the destruction in San Francisco, Godzilla resurfaces again. This'll be a chapter story.
1. Armada

"Fire! Fire! Fire at will!" Sergeant Terra shouted loudly at the top of her lungs. "Don't let him get away!"

Instantly, the mountainous hill where the array of tanks laid quiet and hidden erupted into fire and smoke. Military helicopters and planes sped high overhead the firing armoured vehicles and each aircraft had heat seekers firing in multiple directions but aimed at one target. Soldiers, both males and females scattered between the tanks and unleashed bullets and rockets from their machine rifles and bazookas. Behind the cloud of smoke and admidst the explosions and gunfire, the soldiers, pilots and their military commanders heard a loud trumpeting roar thunder throughout the battlefield.

Terra yelled out to her men among the noise, "Keep pressing your assault!" She grabbed her comm from her shirt pocket and spoke into it. "Flight commander, do you have visual on target?"

"We do, Sarge! It's... it's so fucking big! I'm not sure how much longer we can hold him off!" The frantic voice of flight commander Nars responded through the comm.

"We must try or this city will fall! Just like Honolulu, Las Vegas and San Francisco before it!" Shouted Terra. She turned off her comm and watched the smoke part slightly, revealing the massive target in front of them. She thought to herself while looking at the beast, _Where_ _the_ _fuck_ _is_ _that_ _fleet?_

Almost instantly after that thought, Terra's comm crackled. Terra spoke into it, "We need more backup!"

"Well, aren't you lucky then?" A commanding female voice replied. "We're moving in right now and the target is in sight. Back down and we'll take it from here."

"Yes, admiral!" Terra shelved the comm back into her pocket. "Pull back! Pull back now!"

The soldiers turned and ran in the opposite direction back towards the bunker. The tanks started rolling in reverse, still firing away at the creature that was once again covered behind the smokescreen.

Overhead, the planes and choppers were also in retreat. Nars piloted his plane ahead of them and thought worriedly, _I_ _really_ _hope_ _she_ _can_ _pull_ _this_ _off._

Behind the occupied behemoth, a fleet of a dozen naval ships were raising their guns high. Gunfire suddenly exploded from them and the monster screeched in sudden surprise from the burning impact against his impenetrable reptilian skin. The monster swiveled around to face this new army of assaulters. He roared again ferociously and started wading into the sea towards them as the naval cannons continued to press the attack.

"Son of a bitch! Push him back!" Admiral Kate yelled out.

"We're trying! It's not doing much!" Responded commanding officer Lois from another ship.

The monster continued his advance and then slowly submerged beneath the rough churning water. Kate could see the tip of the monster's largest fin dip below the sea. "Sonar, where is target? I repeat, where's the goddamn target?"

 **Ping.** **Ping.** The sonar blipped as the titanic creature swam beneath the seagoing vessels. Lois came to a sudden realization and contacted Kate. "Admiral, he's gonna attack us from behind!"

Lois's ship suddenly went up in flames as Kate, her crew and the other crewmen aboard the other ships could only watch. Kate ran to the bow of her ship to get a closer view and looked downward at the water which was illuminated in a bright blue light. Then she peered up as the monster rose from the sea, the waves caused by his entrance rocking Kate's ship, Lois's burning vessel and others of the armada. His back fins glowed the cerulean color that Kate had seen puddled beneath the water.

Kate ran back to warn her crew, "Abandon ship!" She repeated the same order rapidly through her comm to another ship as her men and women ran and jumped ship. Then suddenly, her ship jolted violently and she heard the sounds of vessels exploding and the frantic shouts and screams of the unfortunate victims. She ran back out just as the monster unleashed another powerful blast of burning nuclear flames from his mouth at another ship. That ship instantly went up in fire as well. Kate looked on at the creature who suddenly turned his gaze towards her and his mouth opened wide again. Thinking quickly, she turned around and dived into the littered sea just as her prized ship blew up in smoke.

Kate started swimming quickly to shore, panting heavily. She turned her head while swimming as another ship detonated and she witnessed a struggling female sailor get hit hard from the force just before she fell backward into the water. Knowing her responsibilty as an Alpha leader, she turned and paddled over to her comrade who's eyes seemed to be blinded from the intense heat. She grabbed on under her arm. The sailor was unconscious so she ended up having to pull her in herself as the monster let out a thunderous roar behind them.

Kate turned her gaze back towards the beast. He just stood there, a wall of flames behind him. Over half a dozen of Kate's armada of ships were now burning on the sea, hers among them. She closed her eyes and her head hung low, mourning the loss of many. Her ears perked when she heard the low humming noise of the monster's fins lighting up and she started struggling again to pull her wounded comrade behind her as she swam.

 **BOOM!** **BOOM!** Explosions slammed into the monster's leff side, ruining his attack. Kate turned to look at what had disrupted the enemy. She could not believe it. Her military husband, commanding officer Humphrey pushed his ship around and commanded his crew to open fire again. The monster bellowed in frustration and his fins lit up again.

Kate noticed this and shouted towards the ship. "Humphrey, full speed rever...," Her words trailed off as the ship got hit by blue fire. The ship exploded like the others before it and the monster released a victorious roar.

"No... NOOOOOOOO!" Kate watched her husband's ship begin to sink and tears drenched into her already wet fur. She continued to cry as she and the sailor finally reached the shore, then she looked back. It was hard for her to believe. She knew the risk but she never wanted to realize it. Now it was too late. Her husband had joined Lois and the many other dead littering the sea.

"You... you monster... You'll pay! You'll pay for this! I'll kill you!" She yelled uncontrollably at it. "Mark my words... Godzilla. One day, I will destroy you once and for all."

The sounds of jet engines were heard overhead. Kate looked up at Nars' flight squadron as they rained missiles on Godzilla. "The remaining vessels have moved away from him. Now let's push him back. Godzilla will not perish on this night." Nars reported through his comm.

Godzilla started stepping backwards away, exhausted from overusing energy on the naval frigates. He roared as more missiles hit him, one blowing up in his face. The monster shook his head to waft away the burning smoke and turned to face away from the planes. "Get those choppers back now! Tell them to contact extra support! We need to get the survivors!" Commanded Nars.

Kate knelt on her knees and grasped the silver "HK" necklace around her neck. She looked at it and gripped it tight, the sharp edges of the letters causing her hand to leak blood. Kate heard the planes zoom overhead in the opposite direction and looked straight out at Godzilla who was submerging. She panted heavily while watching, "I'll kill you... I'll kill you... God help me, I will fucking kill you."


	2. The Next Day

Kate sat before her husband's empty flag-draped coffin in pull military uniform, softly crying but not enough to draw attention from others. She was too prideful for that. She just tipped her hat down enough to shield her eyes as a folded flag was handed over to her. "On behalf of the President of the United States, the United States, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service." She heard him say as he took the flag from him gently. Kate then replied softly, "Thank you, sir."

The officer then set another flag atop it. Kate looked up at him. "What's this?" She asked.

"The sailor you rescued was Lois' sister. We thought since she's in the infirmary building, you could deliver this on to her. Lois had no husband." The officer replied.

Kate nodded. "I see. I'll get it to her right away."

The infirmary was filled almost completely with doctors, nurses, the injured, the dying and the dead. Kate moved around everybody carefully while holding the two flags. She scanned the building, trying to locate the blinded sailor.

"Admiral, you looking for somebody?" Kate turned around to face Doctor Makayla approaching her. Kate showed her the top flag. She responded, "This is for Officer Lois's sister. Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her." Makayla answered.

A minute later, they found her lying on a mat with her eyes covered up. Makayla knelt down on her knee and gently gripped the sailor's hand. "Daria... You have a visitor." Makayla said softly.

Daria stirred slightly. "Who... who is it?" She asked.

"It's me." Kate answered. "The admiral."

Kate knelt on both knees and set the flags down. Daria let Kate slowly pulled the cloth away from her eyes and listened as Kate said, "Oh God... Your eyes." She set the cloth back over them.

"The general already stopped by, told me that I was going to be shipped back home. I can't say I disagree with him." Said Daria.

"But who'll take care of you? I was told you have no other family." Kate said.

Daria gripped Kate's wrist and felt the admiral hold her wrist in return. She told her, "Don't worry for me, ma'am. I'll be okay. I got friends willing to care for me. So I'll be fine."

Kate nodded but with a worried look still showing on her face. She then remembered the main reason why she needed to see her in the first place. "Before I forget... I've brought in your flag from your sister's memorial. It belongs to you now." Kate set the top flag down beside Daria.

"Thank you, ma'am." Daria told Kate softly. "I apologize, Admiral but I do need my rest."

Kate nodded. "You'll be returned home safe. So long, Daria." Kate then stood up with her own flag and walked off as Daria laid silent.

As Kate headed towards the exit, Nars walked in through the doors. He caught her just before she went out and held her arm. "Admiral, are you alright?" He asked her.

"Nars, I've already been through the check-up and was cleared. I'm fine." Said Kate.

Nars spoke up again. "I know that. I meant are you alright mentally. What you witness would scar just about anyone, even one of our toughest leaders. I'm just worried for you is all."

Kate turned her head and glared at the flight commander. "Like I said... I'm fine. I just want a new ship and I want to get back to the task at hand. We both know what that is."

Nars nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Destroy Godzilla once and for all."


	3. Worrying Over The Admiral

Within the military command center, General Garth kept his gaze on the large overhead screen. A large bleeping red dot that marked Godzilla's current position was moving slow and steady. Nowhere near any populated areas, at least not for now. Garth sat in a chair with the warm coffee mug gripped in his hand around the ceramic handle. He took a sip while noticing Kate coming towards him.

"Kate, are you positive that you don't want to take a temporary leave? We do have surrogates that can handle your position." Garth said to Kate while taking another sip.

Kate shook her head no and sat down beside the general. "I do not want pity. I just want to get back to work soon. Problem however is, the majority of ships are now at the bottom of the damn sea." She buried her face down into her hands and sighed heavily. "And I'm still so frustrated. How long now have we been battling Godzilla? 3, 4 months now with no improving results?"

Garth nodded. "Yeah, somewhat. From what I remember in the past reports, Godzilla is immune to all human-based weapons."

"Then why waste the firepower we got if it's no good?" Kate asked, refusing to look at the general.

"Because it's all we got," Garth answered. "You know better than to ask questions you already have the answer to. Now I want you to get some needed rest. You haven't slept a damn wink since the battle. Off to bed. That's an order, admiral."

Kate nodded and got up from her seat. She left the command center and Garth returned his focus to the screen. He said to himself, "We'll find a way. We have to."

Back at the decimated battleground, cleaning crews were walking and running around with Sergeant Terra surveying. It wasn't a job she was particularly fond of but someone had to do it. She turned around and faced Colonel Hutch who was approaching her. "How's the clean-up moving along, Sergeant?" Hutch asked with a grim face.

"Not even close." Terra responded. "This battle was a fatal blow. At least eight ships were burned and sunk, out of a dozen. Speaking of... How is the admiral? I heard Humphrey was a casaulty."

Hutch sighed. "According to the general, she's not doing good. He gave her the remainder of the day to sleep it off."

"This isn't something that can be fixed by sleeping it off. The general does know that as well as Kate. It's a miracle that Kate hasn't broken yet this far." Terra said.

"I agree." Hutch nodded. "But I'm afraid there's not much of a choice for her. The goal stays the same. The next time Godzilla surfaces, we all have to be ready including the admiral. Earth's future depends on us."

The wind picked up suddenly, blowing dust everywhere. Terra, Hutch and many soldiers looked up as a small group of helicopters appeared out of the sky and began to descend towards the ground. The logos on the sides of the choppers were familiar to them.

Terra sighed. "Damn, damn, damn... not these people again. Every single time."

"Now calm down, Sarge," Hutch assured her. "We should've anticipated another MONARCH intrusion. We'll just follow the same ol' routine. We fought, we lost, we've no idea why Godzilla's being a shit, the end. Short, simple and to the point."

"Right, sir." Terra nodded.


	4. Serizawa and Graham

After the first helicopter had safely landed on the ground and the propellers began to slow down, the side door slid open and an aging Japanese man jumped out followed by his assistant. They both started running to the colonel and sergeant who had held her hand out to stop them. "You already know the answers. We lost hundreds of men and eight ships and still, we have no clue as to why Godzilla's acting this way. There ya go. You can leave now. Good bye. See you next time."

Hutch looked towards Terra with a disapproving glance and stepped up between her and the Japanese scientist. "I apologize, Doctor Serizawa. All of us are just in a bad way right now. This recent attack took a heavy toll, especially on our naval forces. The admiral's taking it harder than everyone else." Hutch held out his hand. "Again, welcome."

Serizawa nodded and shook the colonel's hand firmly. "I apologize for this intrusion. We should've known by this point that you would expect us. I wish there was a way to warn ahead of time. Also, I am sorry for your losses."

"Me too," Serizawa's assistant, Doctor Graham spoke up. "Forgive us but we need to reach the general immediately. It's very important and it could be a factor behind Godzilla's current behavior."

"Well, finally." Terra said behind Hutch. Hutch looked towards her again, then turned back to Serizawa and Graham and said, "Follow us then."

Serizawa nodded and began following closely with Graham behind Hutch and Terra who called out to Lieutenant Claws to tell her that she was the temporary command of the cleaning crews. "She's a... she's different. Different personality, I mean of course." Said Serizawa.

" She means well." Hutch responded. "She's a good leader, just a little rough around the edges."

"I could tell." Graham chimed in. "Speaking of rough, did you feel any sudden tremors last night?"

Hutch stopped and turned to stare at her. "You mean aside from the ground shaking during last night's battle, explosions and Godzilla's thundering roars and all that? If that's what you mean, then yes." Hutch then took a momentary pause before speaking up again. "But that wasn't what you meant, was it?"

"Doctor Serizawa, we've had no reports of any surprise quakes. What the colonel has told you is true. Nothing more than the ferocity of battle against an animal that we have no clear understanding of at this moment. But you did say that you may have discovered something that could've led to Godzilla's unpredictable behavior. Tell us, what is it?" The general went on. "Please, we need news. Unless this has something to do with this earthquake that apparently happened during battle."

Serizawa walked into the middle of the packed command room up to Garth with Graham a short distance away behind him. "I fear it does, General. This is the same exact region that Godzilla emerged and attacked the past several times. Earthquakes happened during those battles too, though we never reported them to you because we figured it was due to Godzilla himself like the colonel mentioned."

"Then why bring it up now?" Asked Garth.

"Allow me, Doctor." Doctor Graham moved ahead of Serizawa and faced the general. "Because, sir... this quake went off during a momentary cease in battle. Wasn't there any time when guns weren't blazing but the ground still shook and Godzilla didn't make a sound?"

"YES," Terra remembered. "When Godzilla submerged before attacking the admiral's armada, the ground moved momentarily. Admiral Kate had already called for a cease fire."

"That must've been it." Said Serizawa. "Something else is hiding here, hidden by your eyes. It's somewhere from beneath the sea according to what Doctor Graham and I saw. And I think it's responsible for Godzilla's random attacks against you."


	5. Kate Loses Control

**_Knock! Knock!_** Kate's eyes opened tiredly. "I'm up, I'm up!" She called out from under her covers. She heard the door open and sat up with her long, blonde hair a mess. The sergeant stood before her at the open door with her hand raised to her forehead in a horizontal stance. "We have a new ship ready for you, Admiral. We're heading out to sea. MONARCH is joining us." Terra announced to Kate who was brushing her hair.

"MONARCH? Why are they coming along?" Kate asked as she grabbed her sidearm and stood up to put on her uniform.

Terra replied, "They think they know why Godzilla's been on such a rampage lately. Discovering this and hopefully dealing with it can solve our problems with him."

"Oh, really?" Kate said. "So we just forget what all happened afterwards and everything is all okay? The deaths of our friends and allies and loved ones will all be in vain?"

"I... I wouldn't know, admiral. I've never had the luxury of having real friends. You know that better than most." Terra said somberly. "The fleet will be heading out soon."

Kate sighed, closed her eyes and nodded. "I'll be there momentarily."

A long time later, the small group of ships pushed steadily over the calm ocean water. Small waves hit the sides of the vessels as they moved forward towards the spot where the quakes usually occurred. The lead ship moved faster than the rest with commands from Kate being that they reach the area as quickly as possible. Behind her, General Garth and Doctor Serizawa stood worriedly.

"General, you sure it was a good idea to bring her along after all that happened? She seems more determined than the rest. It worries me." Serizawa spoke in a whisper to Garth.

"You know, I can hear you! These ears of mine work better than you think." Kate said sternly while still looking straight forward. She switched eyes from the ocean to the sonar screen continuously for several seconds apart and growled under the breath, "Come on. Show us something. Anything."

"Yo, Doctor S! I got that coffee for ya!" A loud voice shouted out from behind Kate and she snarled furiously beneath her breath. She spun away to face Serizawa, refusing to lock eyes with the intruding boy beside him. "Doctor Serizawa... Would you mind telling your intern to lower his goddamn voice? I require concentration and he is not helping matters at all. And if he doesn't shut up, I swear to God, I'll break his fucking neck." Kate turned away afterwards and started to renew focus on the objective at hand.

Serizawa looked at Kate with his mouth agape and turned to Garth. "Was that a threat? You see what I mean now... She is not equipped to lead right now."

"I can still hear you back there!" She shouted.

"Hey, baby! Don't be that way!" The teenage intern's immaturity was really showing now. Kate started to growl again and her fists were clenched. "DOCTOR..." She snarled.

"Jett, back off." Serizawa warned him. "You do not want to push her."

"Come on, she needs to chill out!" Jett stood behind Kate closely, not noticing her fists shaking furiously. "This whole place needs to lighten up!" Without thinking, Jett slapped Kate's clothed ass hard. Serizawa, the general and the crew's eyes were widened in surprise and shock.

"THAT'S IT!" Kate shouted out. She spun around furiously and punched her fist into Jett's jaw. The force of the hit shoved Jett to the floor on his back and quickly, Kate was upon him with her foot to his throat. "I warned you." She snarled at Serizawa as her foot pushed deeper and she watched Jett choke. "I said I'd break your neck, boy." She spoke coldly at the intern.

Suddenly, she felt the general and another crew member force her off of Jett and she struggled. "Let me go!" She growled.

"Admiral, stand down! You're in enough trouble as it is. I want you to wait in your quarters now until I say otherwise. You are relieved of your command." Garth told Kate sternly and he let her go after Serizawa had gotten Jett back up on his feet. Kate took one last cold look at the frightened intern and then she left the command room furiously.

 **Ping! Ping! Ping!** The sonar started to go off and the pings were going fast. The armada was among something else that was moving quickly beneath the water and fears were escalating quickly. Fears that Godzilla was right on top of them and if it was Godzilla, this search expedition would quickly become a disaster.

Garth grabbed his comm and linked it to the ship behind theirs. "Commander, ready the guns! We need to be ready!" He ordered. He walked over to Serizawa who had just sent Jett away with a medic. "Doctor, I do need the admiral back up on the bridge. She's the only one here capable of ordering this crew."

"Do what you have to do. But I warn you, she breaks out of line again and I fear we'll all be lost." Serizawa said.

Garth responded, "We may be lost either way."

The ship suddenly rocked and large waves slammed against the hull of the ship. Crew members fell to the floor. Serizawa and Garth held out to whatever was closest as Kate reentered the bridge room while trying to keep herself steady. "Kate!" Garth shouted. "Your suspension is suspended! Take control of the ship!"

Kate nodded and the ship jolted again violently, shoving Kate outside the room and forcing her to hold onto the ship. She turned her head around and looked out while breathing heavily at the gargantuan sets of fins gliding fast through the water beside the vessel. Kate caught her breath for a moment and her eyes narrowed. "We meet again... murderer."


	6. The Sea Battle

The crews of the few ships watched as Godzilla's body began to emerge from the rocky sea. The great behemoth eyed Kate while he rose and he emitted a tremendous roar that echoed throughout the cloudy sky. Water spilled down his fins and reptilian hide. His tail whipped out of the sea and sprayed saltwater over the ships within his wake. Then it slammed back down into the sea, causing more waves to curl and hit the hulls of the navy ships.

Down below him, Kate, Garth and Serizawa looked up and watched the giant monster as it started wading forward ahead of them instead of attacking them directly. "We must be close. I have a feeling we're right on top where the quakes happened." Said Serizawa.

"Then being here is a bad idea. It's not only Godzilla we should fear at this moment." Garth confirmed. It wasn't long after speaking those words that the sea beneath them suddenly shook violently. Godzilla grunted and kept his ground with his claws flexed out in an attack stance. He bellowed ferociously as another quake went off, this time stronger than the first. The monster lowered down and submerged back down into the sea leaving more monstrous waves to hit the vessels.

"Admiral!" A soldier called out to Kate as she, Serizawa and the general ran back onto the bridge. The sonar screen showed the large red mass that was Godzilla moving down rapidly towards the source of the violent undersea tremors. Kate looked at the screen and then forward towards the ocean ahead of them. The water was still churning and bashing against the ships that were in front. Serizawa suddenly noticed that the ship that Graham was on was now right on top of where Godzilla and the quake source was. "Shit." Serizawa muttered under his breath.

Serizawa ran back out of the room and went ahead to the bow of the ship. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted out, "Vivienne! You gotta get the commanding officer to move that vessel! You're right on top of him!"

On the bow of the other ship, Doctor Graham nodded to Serizawa and ran onto the bridge of the ship. "Commander, we need to pull back! Pull back now!" She yelled at him in a panic. "Right, ma'am!" The commander responded when he suddenly saw the water around them glowing a bright blue light. "It's too late! We got aban..." **KABOOM!**

 **"VIVIENNE!"** Serizawa shouted out in sudden shock and fear as the vessel ahead of him had gone up in flames. Then the gigantic fins emerged from beneath the sinking ship and as it hung over his back, Godzilla gave out a mighty roar. The ship fell off of Godzilla's back and plummeted into the sea, quickly sinking to the depths below with it's dying and deceased.

"Admiral Kate! There's now two additional targets heading our way!" The soldier alerted the crew around him. Kate responded with a shout, "Arm those guns immediately! Now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The crew soldier answered with a salute when something suddenly exploded from the water in a flash of spray. Kate's ship rocked violently. She ran back out on deck where Serizawa was and pulled him down just as a large wave of energy surged through the sky, hitting all the ships below. Godzilla looked up at the sky and growled at a target gliding towards him while down beneath him, chaos was erupting aboard the vessels. The incoming enemy came into focus. Godzilla recognized it immediately and roared loudly at the creature. The enemy flier screeched back and collided with Godzilla, shoving them both back under the water.

"Is that a... I thought it was...?" Kate gasped out loud as water showered over her, Serizawa and the running crewmen.

"A MUTO. Another one. Of course! We should've known there was more of them out there. They are Godzilla's source of prey after all." Serizawa got himself back on his feet with the admiral as both monsters emerged from the sea. Godzilla had his hands grasped around the MUTO's clawed limbs and his mouth opened wide with his fins lighting up a blue color. The MUTO screeched and forced his sharp forelimbs deeply into Godzilla's chest. The larger monster bellowed sharply in pain and staggered back. Blue flame could be seen coming from within his throat as the MUTO forced his body weight down on the monster king. Godzilla's grip was forcingly released. The MUTO pulled his limbs out and flapped up into the sky away from Godzilla just when a powerful stream of nuclear energy shot forward at the MUTO. The fiery attack hit the MUTO hard in his chest. Godzilla hit the water hard, sending another shower spray.

"Serizawa, we need to go!" Kate shouted as the MUTO divebombed into the sea after Godzilla. "Now, before they resurface!" Serizawa nodded and chased after her into the control room.

"Admiral, all circuits are down! We have no sonar, no weapons, no ways of contacting additional support. That MUTO has completely wiped us out. We're defenseless out here as long as we're within the MUTO's sphere of influence." A female soldier panicked.

General Garth added, "There is also still another monster out there someplace. Godzilla had unearthed two creatures when he utilized the atomic ray underwater."

"Then where the hell is it?" Kate wondered. "There's no way of knowing without sonar."

Outside the ship, Godzilla and the MUTO resurfaced. The MUTO's head was caught between Godzilla's teeth and was fighting desperately to escape death. A long hooked claw slashed down at Godzilla and cut deeply through his shoulder, spilling blood. Godzilla roared out again in pain. His bite was released and the MUTO screeched out at him. The flying prehistoric parasite noticed Godzilla's fins burning and crackling with blue energy and his hooked forelimbs began to surge with a reddish glow.

"Not again!" Garth shouted. A massive surge hit Godzilla and the ships again, this time snuffing out Godzilla's attempt to blast the MUTO out of the sky. Godzilla bellowed ferociously and was shoved back through the water by the MUTO's headbutt. As he was pushed, the water behind him began to rise. The crew of the lead battleship as well as the crews of the other ships watched two massive golden wings exploded from the sea behind Godzilla. They were followed by three serpentine necks topped with the heads of what seemed like dragons from mythological lore. The MUTO flew back away from Godzilla and watched him turn to face the gargantuan new adversary. Instantly, Godzilla was slammed down by the combined weight of the new monster's three necks and had disappeared beneath the water. The MUTO screeched and lifted himself higher into the sky as the three-headed dragon creature's horns atop each head began to crackle with yellow energy. It lowered it's heads down, watching Godzilla start to re-enter the ocean's surface. When his head broke the water, three powerfully superior blasts of crackling lightning shot forth from the enemy titan's mouths and hit Godzilla's face with powerful force. Godzilla was pushed back down to the bottom of the sea. The dragon monster reared it's three heads back and unleashed three loud cackling roars from it's mouthes.

"Oh, my God..." Garth watched, his mouth hanging open wide. Kate joined in and looked on as well, just as shocked as Garth. She said, "We thought Godzilla was the threat. This is worse. How are we going to stop these things?"

Godzilla rose from the ocean waves and waded towards the towering behemoth. The triple-headed monster cackled loudly again and pulled the remainder of it's body free from the water. It was enormous. It was much taller than Godzilla and it's firepower was just as strong as previously witnessed.

Godzilla's tail whipped out and he turned around to deliver a strong tail swipe at the dragon beast. The enemy monster showed off it's impressive flight and speed, evading Godzilla's attack. Godzilla roared in frustration and suddenly felt sharp pain breach his back. The MUTO held on behind him while screeching wildly, his claws buried into Godzilla's hide. His jaws clamped firmly around the back of Godzilla's neck while the dragon glided down towards a battleship (not Kate's).

The crew of the victimized ship abandoned their seemingly doomed vessel as the golden giant used it's necks to curl around it. It lifted the ship off of the water with ease, crewmen still jumping off to their watery fates. Godzilla watched while trying to fight off the hanging MUTO. He saw the ship being tossed over towards him and felt the MUTO releasing himself. Godzilla lowered himself down towards the water to submerge when the ship then collided against him. The ship split in half and Godzilla bellowed out as he submerged.

For the longest time, the MUTO and the three-headed monster waited. Godzilla no longer emerged from the watery depths. He had been defeated. Both monsters turned, facing away from the remaining ships and they started flying away from them until they disappeared from view.

The crew of the leading vessel just watched. Kate walked ahead of Garth and Serizawa, still in shock. "Godzilla was hell. This is worse than hell." Kate said softly, mourning the losses of both crews. She turned around and looked at Serizawa as she spoke somberly, "I am sorry about Doctor Graham."

"And I am sorry for your husband, admiral. But do you see now? Godzilla is not the one we should be fighting against. Those two monsters are responsible for the many losses to your forces during those past few months. The quakes they sent off put Godzilla in a destructive state. The reason why, I don't think we'll ever know. These creatures are mysterious. Dangerous but mysterious." Serizawa went on.


End file.
